


Gloves

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Chico, before and after.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Gloves

His skin has always been tender. When he started planning a future as a gunfighter, he knew that he had to protect his hands. He wondered what his farmer relatives would say if they saw his beautiful black riding gloves.

In the village, he noticed that Lee also wore gloves. A sign of distinction. He patted himself on the back.

Now, his hands are rough from wielding hoes and shovels. They bear the marks of encounters with knives, hot stoves and branding irons. But Petra and the children love being caressed and tickled. He doesn’t know where his gloves went.


End file.
